


Not All Treasure...

by UndercoverAvenger



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M, male reader x descendants, male reader x harry hook, male!reader x descendants, male!reader x harry hook, reader x descendants, reader x harry hook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverAvenger/pseuds/UndercoverAvenger
Summary: When you’ve got a ship, you need a crew, and if that crew comes with a hot first mate then all the better, right?
Relationships: Harry Hook x Male!Reader, harry hook x reader
Kudos: 38





	Not All Treasure...

**Author's Note:**

> Requested and originally posted on my tumblr.  
> Original Request: “Hey, I have a request. Harry Hook x Male!reader. The reader is the son of Jack Sparrow. He was always an outcast among the princes and princesses so he left (having stole a ship) and sailed to the Isle. There he meets Uma and her crew. The reader takes a liking to her first mate and can’t help but flirt with him endlessly.”

The opportunity was too good to pass up. Honestly, what else could your father have expected you to do when he and his crew all left the Black Pearl behind to go get wasted in some lackluster pub in Auradon? Hell, even if he thought you were at school (which you clearly wouldn’t be), he was practically begging you to steal his ship.

And steal it you did.

Realistically, you knew you wouldn’t be able to sail the Pearl for long without a crew, but you also knew just where you could get one. You couldn’t help but grin as you cut the ropes tying the vessel to the dock, making quick work of pointing the Pearl’s stern toward the looming silhouette of the Isle of the Lost.

* * *

  
  


When the swinging doors to Ursula’s Fish and Chips drifted shut behind you, all the commotion in the establishment seemed to skid to a stop as the patrons realized that you didn’t belong. You straightened up under their curious eyes, forcing yourself to saunter over to the bar and take a seat, smiling as the blue-haired girl behind the counter made her way over to take your order.

“What can I get ya’?” She asked, not even bothering to look at you.

Your grin widened a little, “I hear there’s a great pirate captain who works here. Know where I can find her?”

“Who’s asking?” She retorted quickly, clearly not trusting you.

“(M/N),” you said, lips quirking up into a smirk, “(M/N) Sparrow.”

The girl’s eyes lifted from her notepad and locked onto you, taking in your distinctly sea-worn state. “Name’s Uma. What do you want?”

“Uma, is this riff-raff botherin’ you,” a heavily accepted voice drawled from beside you. “I’d be more than happy to remove ‘im.”

Your heart caught in your throat as you glanced over at him. Soft chocolate-covered hair fell in waves over ocean-blue eyes, cheekbones for days and a jawline sharp enough to cut your fingertips on greeted you and you had to force yourself to speak.

“The lady and I were speakin’,” you said, proud of how unshaken you sounded despite your rather major Gay Panic. “You and I can have a little rendezvous later though, if you’re so desperate to get me alone.”

Uma snickered behind you, clearly enjoying the stranger’s stunned reaction just as much as you were. “This is my first mate, Harry Hook,” she introduced and you grinned, happy to have a name to the gorgeous face.

Harry dropping into a mocking bow, “At your service,” he sneered.

You raised an eyebrow pointedly, “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” You turned back to Uma, disregarding the handsome first mate, “I came because I’ve got a proposition for you and your crew.”

“And what might that be,” she asked curiously, hair shifting like ocean waves as she cocked her head.

“I’ve got a ship-”

Harry was quick to cut you off, “So do we! Just having a ship ain’t worth salt if it can’t get past the Barrier!”

“Mine can,” you said seriously, the look on your face apparently enough to rid them of their laughter. “I’m the captain of the Black Pearl now. In exchange for your crew working for me, I’ll offer all of you passage past the Barrier.”

Uma and Harry stared at you incredulously for a moment.

“What are you after in the first place?” Harry asked after a moment, “Wha’ sort a’ treasure would make a man steal from his own father?”

You raised an eyebrow, keeping your gaze locked with his. “My father always told me that not all treasure is silver and gold. He was right.”

That was all you said, but it seemed to be enough to get the two of them thinking.

“It’s up to you, obviously,” you waved a hand in the air dismissively, “I’ll be on the Pearl when you decide,” you said as you stood up. “You, however,” you grinned a little, trailing your fingertips across Harry’s shoulders as you made to walk past him, “You can pay me a visit whenever you want.”

The blush on Harry’s gorgeous cheekbones and the sound of Uma’s laughter echoing after you had you convinced, no matter whether they decided to join you or not, you knew that this wouldn’t be the last time you saw Uma’s handsome first mate. You’d be sure of that, after all, a pirate is always after his treasure.


End file.
